starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Stoudemire18
New Antioch Where did the devs say that? It isn't sourced on the New Antioch page. DrakeyC (talk) 13:02, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :Well, there is one right over here. You can go and update it. Stoudemire18 (talk) 14:01, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::That doesn't answer my question. DrakeyC (talk) 14:22, July 20, 2015 (UTC) If you cannot provide a source from anywhere that says it was the Khalai refugees who founded New Antioch and it was not a pre-established location, I'm going to presume you don't have one and thus revert you. DrakeyC (talk) 03:55, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Okay fine, I understood. Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:48, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Images 200px is standardized size for characters. Generally, images are only expanded to sizes such as 300px when width becomes an issue for the information (e.g. battle boxes).--Hawki (talk) 09:42, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Aranging sentences When rearranging sentences, do not break references. For instance, when you modified the Antiga Prime page, you broke the reference about the retreat to Halcyon. That was from the comic. You made it out to be the game as a reference, and left the comic reference orphaned. Also, you spelled Tassadar as "Tassad'e'''r". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:02, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Understood, I won't making that mistaken again in the future. I just wanted to help for improving the community. Believe me, it is really messy from my point of view. There is so many errors as it should not showed especially non-exist video still appearing in the missions article. Where people never check. Stoudemire18 (talk) 11:05, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::And you (1) broke references again with this edit to the Kaldalis article. Proceeding from (1), you (2) failed to properly source it (which makes it speculation, something you've also done before in article.) And (3) "zerg" is considered a common noun on this wiki, so it's typically lowercase unless at the beginning of a sentence; I've noticed you have a habit of incorrectly - and seemingly randomly - capitalizing the first letter of words, like when you modify infoboxes. - Meco (talk, ) 18:16, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Videos and images Please familiarize yourself with the image policy before uploading. Also, do you have permission from the walkthrough videos' creator to be reusing the videos on the wiki? The Standard YouTube License allows ''YouTube to show the video (obviously, the creator has to agree to that to upload it to YT); beyond that, the creator retains copyright to the work. - Meco (talk, ) 11:31, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :I know, I already asked and he agreed to use his Walkthrough video for the mission article. So it is safe to post it. Stoudemire18 (talk) 11:42, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Is there a record of the creator's assent? And if so, it should be included/linked in the description of each video. Also, the videos should be categorized. The SC1 mission vids go into Category:StarCraft mission videos. If you've added SC2 ones, those go into a subcat of Category:StarCraft II mission videos. - Meco (talk, ) 11:54, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I am on to it now. However, I must covert them to gallery form since that is the only way to put them into category. Stoudemire18 (talk) 12:00, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Re-categorization doesn't affect how Files are displayed within articles. - Meco (talk, ) 12:15, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay, I know what to do now. Stoudemire18 (talk) 12:19, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Given the scale of additions, you should probably stop adding videos until you have the reuse permission issue sorted out. ::::Also, you should also stop modifying/adding sentences. Your grasp on English grammar is even worse than mine, and your additions rarely work. - Meco (talk, ) 04:58, August 30, 2015 (UTC) You need to provide (eg. links to) proof of the creator's assent to reuse in the File description. Saying that you have it is not proof. This needs to be done for all of the videos you've added. - Meco (talk, ) 14:28, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, here it is. I will try to figuring out every way for adapting this rule. - Stoudemire18 (talk) 11:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::That looks good. I can't seem to figure out a way to link to individual YT comments. Take a screenshot of the relevant comments, crop the image, and upload it to the wiki. Name the image "Connor5620_YT_CP.jpg". Then link to the image in the video description with the text "reused with permission". Also, video descriptions should be something like: ::Playthrough of StarCraft mission, "Mission". ::And do remember that it's Star'C'''raft with a capital '''C' in the middle, not Star'c'''raft. - Meco (talk, ) 13:35, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Another image not following the guidelines. I've had to rename it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Talk Pages Bear in mind that talk pages are used for discussing the content of the article rather than speculation. Speculation as to the roles of Duke, Fenix, etc., are best used for forum or blog posts.--Hawki (talk) 09:36, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :I understand, I will put those in the article once is finally released. Stoudemire18 (talk) 11:13, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Source Removal Concerning the ref, while it's regrettable that the video has been removed, the information remains valid regardless. Ideally, a replacement video containing the same information could be used, but a dead link is still preferable to removing the information wholesale.--Hawki (talk) 13:25, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I got it. In the meantime, I try to contacting and ask the developer about more information of facing the enemies in Shakuras to a better understanding of which foes will be. Claw Brood or Niadra Brood being enslaved by Void thrasher? Because, these are the only two foes. Which I can think off since most of the brood had already direct command to Kerrigan so is impossible to say that Amon had abilities over power the Queen of Blades Psionic. Don't you think so? Wish me luck of giving the reply from tomorrow stay tuned. Stoudemire18 (talk) 14:15, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Editing Do not add information which is not supported by sources; this is speculation. Within the past few days you've done this three time (30 Sept 2015, 28 Sept 2015, 26 Sept 2015); these do not include past occurrences. This has been brought up on your talk page before (New_Antioch, Aranging sentences.) Further instances will lead to formal warnings. And another reminder that "zerg" is regarded as a common noun on the wiki. - Meco (talk, ) 15:43, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Quotations Articles Took me awhile to get round to this. Anyway, issue seems to have gone. I'd be very reluctant to lock the quotations pages as they're among the easiest to contribute to, so would be welcoming for new users.--Hawki (talk) 02:31, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Articles If you're going to create articles, actually create them, don't just create stubs and expect others to clean up after you. This is especially pertinent since your spelling and grammar remain poor. Also, I want to hold off on LotV battle articles since a lot of them feel redundant - see the End War talk page.--Hawki (talk) 09:58, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :Understand, I will be careful next time. Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:11, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Wikipedia The Wikipedia template isn't always needed, as most articles can be sourced without it. Also, actually check the person has a Wikipedia article before implanting the template. I've had to clean up after you ''again.--Hawki (talk) 08:10, June 17, 2016 (UTC)